1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device including a display panel and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet computer, typically includes a display device. In recent, not only the size but also image quality of such a display device for maximizing realism and the concentration of a user when using the display device such as a resolution or color representation of the display device, are regarded as important factors for evaluation of display technology.
For televisions (“TV”s), ultra high definition (“UHD”) (3840×2160 pixels) exceeding full high definition (“FHD”) (1920×1080 pixels) has been introduced, and for smartphones, FHD exceeding wide video graphics array (“WVGA”) (800×480 pixels) is commonly used and the commercialization of smartphones having a quad high definition screen (“QHD”) (2560×1440 pixels) is also near. In addition, tables computers having a wide quad extended graphics array (“WQXGA”) (2560×1600 pixels) screen have been developed. Also, pixels per inch (“PPI”), indicating a pixel density of a display, has now exceeded 300 and reached up to 500 or more, and thus the competition for high image quality displays has accelerated.